A Brave New World
by vagrantboy
Summary: PostDH No Epilogue. Taking off one month after Battle of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione begin a future they never dared to hope for with the other.
1. At Shell Cottage Again Parts 1 & 2

**A Brave New World Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations I create the rest is all JKR's._

_A/N: Okay, first and foremost this will be a long and slow moving endeavor. So if you are expecting an update every few days, I'm sorry, not gonna happen._

_That being said, though, I will do my best to develop a schedule to put out chapters. My hopes are to make this a long and full-of-depth work, and to cover enough space to where you as a reader are happy to have actually taken your time to read this._

_I have turned off Anon Reviews, so if you feel the need to express your feeling you must have an account. I will take any feedback you are willing to give, as long as it is constructive. If you decide to flame I have two fingers for you, and you won't like them (if you don't like it don't read it)._

_If you wish to be a beta please PM me, as I am far…far…far from a perfect writer, especially when I have too much coffee (I get jittery, impatient, and far too rambunctious with my commas)._

**Chapter 1: At Shell Cottage…again.**

**Part 1: "How did we get here?"**

It was two in the morning when the young man with wild black hair made his way into the kitchen of the little cottage by the sea. Over the past two weeks this young man has made it his habit to wake before the others and start his day with a cup of tea, and look out the window to the little hill where a friend is buried. This day he started earlier than normal and had more time to reflect on his life. At first it was a soft wondering of thoughts, but over the course of a few minutes his head began to hurt, and the faces became too much to handle all at once.

The young man set his cup down, and took a deep breath. He began to take things into stock one at a time, just like Hermione taught him to do their first night here. The cup is then in his hands again.

"How did we get here?" he asked to the air between his lips and cup.

Just at a month ago they won the war. The castle and the forces from both sides lay in ruins, but they won. Everyone who died is buried, the offenders are locked away, and the ones who are left are doing their best to cope.

_**The Weasley's **_

They had gone to the Burrow the morning after the battle. Fred's body was placed in Arthur's study. Ginny and Molly cleaned and prepared him over the next two weeks. He was to be buried the same day as everyone else, but not with them.

The two weeks in that house was marked as a time of grieving and a time of recouping.

George had taken it the worst, of course, split in two. He was without his other half, no more Gred or Forge. His mood over the two weeks danced between all spectrums. Sometimes he was surly and snapped when talked to, but then he would have a wistful smile on his face the next minute as if someone had just told him something funny. The worst though was when he was quiet and withdrawn.

The person who helped the most during this time surprisingly was Percy. He never left George's side. At first words were spoken, that at any other time would have torn through familial bonds. But despite this Percy would hold his brother and hum a small tune until George, hoarse and tired from his sobs, would fall asleep. Every day for the first three days was like that, and then George hugged Percy and declared, "His ponce of a brother was alright."

Charlie spent most of his time working for those two weeks. Wrangling and fixing up the ministry's problems with his father. He grieved in his own way. One particular night he could be seen in the study, glass of firewhiskey in hand, quietly sobbing gripping Fred's hand in his free one. Before the funerals he announced that he would be moving back to England once he went back and cleared everything up in Romania, hopefully sometime before the end of the summer.

Bill and Fleur became the de facto work force of the household, while the parents grieved. During the Day Bill was at Gringotts helping to clear debris, and easing the strain on the Goblin-Wizard relations. Fleur took over the role Molly would normally fill. Molly tried to deny this at first, but after a long talk in the parent's bedroom Molly acquiesced to Fleur's help. This arrangement lasted until two days before the funerals.

Molly and Arthur both handled the situation as well as any parent could. The left Hogwarts proud and poised with their family, but soon their faces fell as they placed Fred in the study. Mrs. Weasley found strength of her daughter-in-law's care, and though at first her hugs weren't as strong as they used to be. After the first week though she had begun hugging everyone as they passed her, until their eyes began to look like the muggle toy Arthur gave Teddy. Arthur had, on the first day, woken up and gone to the Ministry only to be brought back an hour later by Kingsley. Much like his second oldest he grieved on his own, or with Molly. At the beginning of the second week he went to the Ministry and worked half-a-day. By the time the funerals came he was back full-time.

Ginny spent the most time with Fred's body. She became obsessed with making sure he was sent off looking his best. It wasn't until the end of the first week when Hermione pulled the crying girl into their shared room and held her that she began to get better.

Ron had been the oddest of the bunch. He wasn't moody or angry. He cried during his sleep, but not when he was awake. His hunger never quit, and he seemed despite everything to be perfectly fine. Fleur had mentioned that it was more than likely he didn't know how to handle the situation or was just too tired to manage the pain.

_**The Funerals and the Survivors**_

Everyone woke up early at the burrow on the Saturday they buried Fred and the others. At dawn Fred was laid down just off the hill overlooking the pond. Right in front of the tree facing the rising sun his twin told how it was that tree where they performed their first prank on Percy.

"The legend started here." George said

Not many of the people said words. Only George, Percy, and Arthur from the family and

McGonagall from school.

At the end of the service everyone moved to Hogwarts, just off the walkway around the offside of Dumbledore's tomb. There the monuments were set each housing the remains of those who died. The ceremony started with Colin Creevey's and ended with Remus and Tonks. Even during Snape's service not one person left as the young man with wild black hair told his story. There was no love-lost between the two, but respect was to be given for the man.

After as the crowd began to walk back towards the almost fully repaired castle, a look to the forest would show the Centaurs readying their arrows for the fireworks to honor the fallen in their own way.

The lightshow could be seen from inside the polished Great Hall. People began to talk amongst themselves.

Dean and Seamus had both been fine since the battle. While both of their families had come out unscathed the boys just couldn't leave, they had taken up residence in the Hog's Head with Aberforth helping the old man with rebuilding both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Of course both of them mentioned that getting to help Rosmerta with her efforts was the best part of their day.

Lavender, though still gaunt, was proudly walking in the crowd her scars showing. It had been touch and go for her, but Madame Pomfrey along with the healers from St. Mungo's were able to get her up and walking for this event. She would be staying with Parvati and Padma at their family's home in London when she was released. Bill had stepped over to her and offered any help he could in coping with her new affliction. Much like him there would be no change or threat of turning others, but certain hungers and anger would come and go for her.

Amos Diggory made his rounds and thanked McGonagall for the monument dedicated to his son. He approached the young man with wild black hair and gave a firm handshake and sincere smile before leaving with his wife.

Slughorn had pushed the few Slytherins who had fought for the light side during the battle to mingle with the mourners expressing that they had earned the right to walk with their heads held high. The only one to take the advice to heart was Daphne Greengrass, who handled herself with her usual aloof air, her sister in tow. Though she did give honest condolences and well wishes to all the grievers. The other Slytherins were hesitant, but had eventually followed her lead to a lesser extent.

Luna and her father were staying at Hogwarts while there family home was being rebuilt. Over the course of time the Ravenclaws that were left at the castle learned just how amazing the girl was. She could now be seen in the company of no less than twelve members of her house at a time. All of the DA members who were Ravenclaws were the first to take in the girl. Her father had even developed a following of the younger years from all the houses as they seemed drawn to the odd man wearing the brightly colored robes.

Neville also stayed in the castle sharing one of the dorms with a few younger Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. He had taken young Colin's brother, Dennis, under his wing while rebuilding the castle. Once Dennis' parents had been informed of the situation Neville was the one to safeguard the boy's return home. He had also taken to having tea with his Grandmother every day, and had gone with her to visit his parents twice. Most had noticed the slightly taller walk to him.

Hagrid had spent the two weeks leading up to the funeral in constant work. When not helping with the rebuilding efforts, he was seen in the forest with the returned Buckbeak and Fang aiding the hunting of the last Acromantulas. He had added a new addition to his hut for Buckbeak to lie in as well.

Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) and Teddy were seated during the entire congregation. Little Teddy with what little hair adorning his head switching colors as people sat and talked. Next to them was Kreacher, with Regulus' locket still hanging from his neck, who had become their guardian and constant shadow at the young man with wild black hair's request. The resided at Grimmauld Place now and with Kreacher's help it had become to look not like the ancestral home it used to, but a new place filled with hope of a new family.

McGonagall had become Headmistress, though she would teach the upper years Transfiguration classes, and with everyone's help the school was due to open back up in September as it always had. Her deputy was named Flitwick.

The surviving DA members all expressed their interest in returning to the new Headmistress.

Kingsley would remain the interim Minister until elections could be organized. He was also handling all of the cases for the Wizengamot's trials. During the talks many things were mentioned about the survivors of the other side in the conversation with Kingsley and the young man with wild black hair.

The Malfoy's would have been tried harshly if it hadn't been for the words of the young man with wild black hair. Lucius' fate was Azkaban for life. Draco would be under watch and would not be allowed to leave their home for two years. Narcissa for her actions would be under watch, but not imprisoned. Their finical estate was taken, leaving a quarter of it for them, and the rest given as aide to the institutions and families affected by the war. There was trouble handling the Lestrange vault as the Goblins would not release control claiming it had been bequeathed to a new account despite lack of heirs.

Greyback was dead. Two sets of ears had perked up at this news. The werewolf had attempted to attack one of the auror's seeing to his incarceration, and didn't notice the silver daggers they used for protection. Like most of his own victims he slowly bled out as his blood boiled from the wound. His body was burned and the ashes tossed from his would-be-cells barred window.

Rookwood was the only Deatheater to not be placed in Azkaban, though it was because Algernon Croaker stated, "As a former Unspeakable we will be the ones to handle his imprisonment." Kingsley stated that he saw the man's new abode and that it was something not even the dead would envy.

Umbridge for her crimes would be in the lowest corner of Azkaban, especially after her feeble attempt at an escape through one of the Ministry's Floo stops.

Dolohov and the other Deatheaters were captured and awaiting their trials. Many had tried to escape to nations they believed would provide them with amnesty, and the only one to have actually escaped, John Dawlish, met his grisly end in Prague at the hands of a Muggle mugger.

"Harry?...Nightmares?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: At Shell Cottage…Again**

**Part 2: A Talk at Shell Cottage**

"Harry?...Nightmares?"

Harry turned to the stairs where Hermione stood perched on the last step. There was a little light coming in through the door leading to the beach now. He had been thinking for a bit longer than he thought. But that night at least there were no nightmares or memories to be replayed. Just an early hour and a mind ready to start the day.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Surprisingly no. Just woke up and wanted tea. You?," He asked in return. His tea has long been cold.

"None. First time in the past month." She said with a slight smile.

"Good. Have a seat, and I'll grab you a cuppa. I could use a fresh one."

As he stood from his chair she took hold to the back of its opposite at the small table. Harry noticed that she's still wearing the long sleeve shirts. 'Covering up the word on her left arm.' He set the kettle on the burner and moved to the corner of the counter.

"I figured I might actually beat you down this morning. How long have you been up?" She asked with the concern still in her eyes.

"Since around two. Just needed a little time to think over the past few weeks. Used that little trick you taught me. Actually helped me a lot in going over everything." He replied with a smile.

"Really? Good. I didn't actually think you would know what I was talking about. I was babbling when I told you that the other day. Did you think of anything interesting?"

"Yeah, and of course I listened to you. I always listen to you Hermione. I'm just not always so good in following through. We're doing better. You and me. Fleur is taking care of us. Everyone else is doing good as well, for the most part." He said.

"Yeah you do always listen. At least now-a-days." She said with a smirk on her face. "And everyone's doing better. For the most part…" The last line hung as she turned to the warm sunrise coming over the edge of the sea.

The kettle whistled. Harry prepared their cups and they both blew on the Earl Grey while they thought back to two weeks ago.

The Burrow had been fine up until the day after the funerals and the day after Harry talked to Ginny.

The talk had happened during the late night when everyone else was readying for bed. She had approached him from behind and hugged him. Her questions were honest and not laced with worry over the future.

"What are we Harry? What did that kiss mean to you? Did…could you love me…be in love with me? What are we?"

He expected the questions, though not at that hour and still had trouble answering them. The words were not meant to hurt her, but a few did while others confirmed what she knew.

"Ginny…I'm…We…I will always hold you in my heart. But…I don't…I can't be in love with you. I'm sorry. I understand what love is Gin, but…I don't have those feelings…I've never had those feelings."

She understood. She had talked with Hermione and Fleur earlier in the week and both had given their honest opinion. They both had told her they hoped for the best, but explained that she shouldn't expect it. Hermione in particular knew the most about Harry and had told her what she knew of Harry's earlier life and how it would affect his feeling.

"It's okay Harry. I know it wasn't meant to be what I put in my head all those years ago. I never really got to know you did I? If it's okay I would like to get to know you though. The Harry that Ron and Hermione know." She requested as a few tears slipped out and a slight quiver to her normally steady voice.

"I would really like that Ginny."

The talk was over and everyone handled the news well. Mrs. Weasley had hugged them both and whispered to Harry that he would, "always be welcome here and a mother can still hope" with a smile on her face. The only face with an odd expression was Ron's.

The next morning saw Ronald and Hermione's first row since the battle and the biggest one in their history. None of the family knew exactly what had started it, but by the end the words were loud enough for all to hear.

"RONALD! We are not together."

"But you kissed me…you did. We talked. I was with you guys."

"You left us Ron. And I don't care if I kissed you. It was a spur of the moment decision, which I regret."

"Oh it will always come back to that from now on won't it. Yeah I left. I said I was sorry for that 'Mione. I came back didn't I? Why do you regret it huh? Not good 'nuff for ya?"

"You left us in the middle of a forest Ronald. Freezing. With little food, and no idea where to go next because you couldn't handle it. Don't call me that. I told you that was just as bad as Hermy. Ronald you know that's not what I meant. I regret it because I knew it would lead to this…we would never work Ron."

The last words had curbed the fire in Ron and from his defeated stance he looked at Hermione with a bitter eye.

"Fine Hermione. You always know best, right? How about this time you leave. Make it even between us. I insist."

With that thought he left his family, Harry, and Hermione in the den where they had congregated during the fight. Hermione had tears freely flowing. Harry's hand with instinct and practiced ease found Hermione's and brought her to him in a hug. Mrs. Weasley was fuming from the entrance of the kitchen where her eyes had followed her sons trek to the pond. Ginny and Fleur were on either side of Hermione each of their hands rubbing up and down the girl's back. The Weasley men, save Bill, had already begun to boil in anger at the youngest male's behavior. Arthur was halfway to the door when Hermione's voice stopped everyone.

"Bill? Fleur? Would it be okay if I went to stay at Shell Cottage for a few days?" she had asked in a small, hoarse voice.

"We. Is it okay if we stay." Harry said correcting her.

It had taken nearly an hour to convince Molly to agree and even longer to let them leave that day. Bill and Fleur said it was time for them to return anyway. That had been two weeks ago. Ron had been berated and forced to work for George as punishment, but had yet to owl either of them.

"It's okay, Hermione. We're doing fine and when he wants to apologize. He can. But I won't forgive him this time." Harry said followed by a sigh.

"Why not? It's not like he hasn't done this before."

"No. He hasn't done that before Hermione. I don't care about his excuses. He has used words to hurt you for seven years, and…and I have never tried to stop it. I've even taken his side on occasion. I'm sorry for that. But this time…I saw it in your eyes. He hurt you. I made a promise that I would not forgive that anymore."

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. You forgive him if you want, but I won't. End of story. When he does apologize it better not be by an owl though, or I might go give the git a bit of my own words."

She smiled at him and the teasing lilt to his voice. The teasing is only a façade to lighten the mood, but they both know the sincerity of his words.

"What about us going to see Teddy and Andromeda today?" Harry asked breaking the former subjects hold on their minds.

"That sounds lovely. Perhaps we could stop by Diagon Alley and pick up a few things for him. You're his Godfather after all, and he could do with a bit of spoiling from you." She said with a grin breaking through the prim-and-proper edge to her voice.

"Yeah he could at that. I'll need to stop at Gringotts…but maybe we should talk to Bill first and see how I should handle that situation." His own grin fell when he thought of how they would treat him the first time he walked in there.

"We'll figure something out Harry. We always do."

"No. You figure out. I just go where you point me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh! Har! Har! Very funny Mr. Potter." She smiled as she leaned in and said this. Her face though takes a turn, much like his a few seconds ago. "I'm going to go get my parents soon. It's time. It's safer now. I'll be gone for about two and a half weeks." She looked down to where her hands hold the now lukewarm cup of tea on top of the table.

Harry's hand once again found hers.

"We are going, We'll be gone you mean." He said with a soft smile.

Her eyes are already misty when she looked up.

"We." She says gripping his hand and nodding her head. "We."

He warmed there tea back up with a quick charm, and moved to the seat next to her.

"After Gringotts we can go see Kingsley and get him to set everything up. Then we can run and grab some new clothes for ourselves. And some luggage. Then we can go and see Andromeda and my Godson." He said with promising eyes. "When do you want to leave to get them?"

"As soon as Kingsley can get things ready for us….instead of an international portkey I would rather us take an airplane. Is that alright with you?" Hermione asked with a timid voice.

"It's fine. I've never been on one." He said looking in her eyes. "You need time to plan what you'll say. I know."

"You always do."

"So do you."

They enjoyed the silence that followed until the sun had broken the horizon, that is until a sigh pulled them from their shared revelry.

_From the Author:_

_Okay on top of what I wrote in my note I wish to thank you for reading this far. I have written the preliminary draft of Chapter 2 and hope to finish it on my day off tomorrow. For anyone who wonders what will happen between the trio you'll have to wait…for a while. Ron will be out of the picture for a few chapters. This chapter is edited, but only by me so if you see something major let me know. I will try to stick to honest dialogue and situation as I write, but if I stray let me know. Happy Readings_

_~A Vagrant Boy~_


	2. A Day of Meetings Parts 1, 2, & 3

**A Brave New World Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations I create the rest is all JKR's.

_A/N: I just want to reiterate that I will not be updating this fast in the future. From this chapter on I am going to be trying to add more content to each chapter. I'm usually a more "journalistic" or minimalist writer, but as a way to expand my style I will work on composing a more full story without becoming redundant. The problem with this is my brain tends to pass over certain things, so if I write something that does not make sense point it out. If you have suggestions for me let me know. I'll take all suggestions into account. Now in the first author's note I mentioned the twist that will happen later. This twist would have been the addition of a third person to the relationship, but the farther I get into the writing and planning of the story I just cannot reconcile to the idea (for now). That being said I will attempt to rewrite and post that story at a later date under a separate story title. That will only happen once I finish this story though, that way the major leg work will be finished and I will only have to change the chapters in the middle._

_Whenever there is a French accent I will do my best to write it as it's supposed to sound, but don't expect perfection. I remember seeing a good guide to write in the accent on someone's profile, but I haven't been able to find that profile again._

_For those who have already added this story to their favorites and to their alerts thank you. That will give me a little more fire in my writing._

**Chapter 2: A Day of Meetings**

**Part 1: At the Kitchen Table**

Fleur stood on the same step that Hermione had been on earlier, her hand on the railing with a sated smile on her face.

"Well you look…well rested Fleur." Hermione stated with a blush.

"Oui Mon Cherie…Bill made sure I…slept very well." She added a wink to the end of her statement.

Both Harry and Hermione looked down at their tea as Fleur chuckled while she walked to the counter to start making her and Bill's coffee.

Neither of the two younger people had noticed that last night was particularly void of the usual sound of Fleur constant tossing from down the hall, nor did they pay attention to the fact that Bill's snoring (nowhere near as bad as his youngest brother's) was not to be heard. Now, though, that distinct lack of normal sounds only meant a discrete silencing charm was in place. Thankfully the couple had learned from the lack of one on the second night the four had returned to the cottage.

"And what exactly are you two talking a zis early?" Fleur asked as she turned and quirking her an eyebrow as she held the can with the grinds of her favorite blend.

"Well Harry here has been up for a while thinking, and I woke up a little over an hour ago. We were just discussing our plans for the day…and going to get my parents…very soon." Hermione said finally looking up hoping Fleur would offer her opinion. The two women had grown even closer over the past two weeks. Even more than when Fleur had taken care of her after the incident at Malfoy Manor. The talks they had been having opened up the two to their shared histories. Both reserved individuals due to cold shoulders and teasing from youth. Fleur had been working on helping the younger woman on coming to terms with what she had faced in the war, as well as bolstering Hermione's self-image concerning her physical appearance. In turn Hermione had allowed Fleur an outlet for her intelligence and wit, a side of Fleur that was not seen outside of her husband and immediate family. During their days in the cottage they could be found in the den conversing in Fleur's native language with Harry to the side reading or staring into the fire. Both taking stance close enough to the young man if he had need to talk, but far enough away to allow him his space.

"Zat sounds like something you would need a few hours to zink over…I believe it would be good for zee two of you. Ven would be leaving?... How long will you be gone?...How will you be setting up ze trip?...will you need company? Bill could ask for time off…" The French witch began rattling of questions and in an instant lost that lazy smile to a determined crease in her brow. Harry's raised hand halted her train of thought.

"Fleur…why don't you sit down? We can talk over everything when Bill gets down…As for you two. I think as fun as us going to get Hermione's parents with you two with us would be…you guys deserve some time to yourselves. Since the battle you two haven't had time to be just the two of you. At the Burrow it was the Weasley's always in the room, and here you have us running underfoot. And with the moon coming up, with the warning Bill gave me, we should give you two your privacy." Harry said with shy grin and blush.

"Oui, zat might be for zee best. Zee silencing charms do not work best on zose nights." Fleur said with a violent blush of her own.

"What…," Hermione began at the statement, but as realization hit her, "oh…Oh!"

The sound of heavy steps down the stairs drew the blushing trio's eyes.

"Whatyougotallofyouredfaaaceed…," Bill begins pausing to finish his yawn before continuing. "EH! this lovely morning?"

"Nozzing my 'usband." Fleur stated before walking over and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "'Ow about some café Mon Loup?" She asked knowing his attention would be diverted automatically when the mention of coffee was made.

Bill let out a little growl as his wife walked back to finish her task, he watched his wife's derriere the entire time.

"Sounds lovely my flower." He said throwing a wink at the two sitting at the table.

The teen's worked on controlling the blood flow to their faces as Bill walked up behind his wife and turned her to get a "proper" good morning kiss. The French woman was in a losing battle with her hormones, until her husband's right hand gave a pinch to her buttocks.

"Mon Morgana! Bill, non, not in front of zee guest!" Fleur shrieked shaking her head with a giggle.

"Fleur after the snogging Hermione and I witnessed the first morning we were here I wouldn't think a quick bum grab would embarrass you two." Harry said into his cup before he drained its contents.

"Harry!" "'Arry!" Both girls exclaimed, surprised at the cheekiness of the young man who was mostly silent up until a few day ago.

"HA! Well Harry you'd be surprised at the times a woman gets embarrassed. No real sense of logic behind it mate, but you get used to it after a while." Bill replied holding his finished steaming mug of coffee smirking just behind the edge of its lip.

"Anyway…" Hermione interrupted, "We were just telling Fleur about our plans…particularly how we are going to go and get my parents soon…" Her pause allows enough time for Bill to set his coffee down and take in the sight of the two. Harry had that resolute look to his eyes and Hermione's face is lighter than it has been since the first time he had met the girl. "We figure we could go to the Ministry later today and see Kingsley, he told Harry his door was always open, and maybe you could help us with Gringotts?" She finished with her head leaning to the right and a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course Hermione. I'll help in any way I can. We can talk about ways to handle meeting with the Goblins and the Ministry in a minute. First though, I need to ask how long you two will be gone on this trip. Do you know or are you just going to wing it?" He asked before grabbing his mug and taking the seat next to Hermione.

"I think it should take at most three weeks, but more than likely it will take around two and a half. I have everything planned for the most part. They should still be in Brisbane where I sent them. I sold their surgery and liquidated most of their funds, including their surgery and practice, it went mostly to their trip and the rest I used to help pay for the hunt…and no Harry you don't have to pay me back for that." She said stopping the young man when he went to say what she correctly guessed to be his outrage. "The house and their vehicles are under notice-me-not and muggle-repelling charms. I told my aunt they would be working for Doctors without Borders while I was at school. Everyone else they were in contact with believes the same. So bringing them back shouldn't be a problem…if they want to come back." She finished looking down and willing her eyes not to water, only for Harry's hand to once again find hers and Fleur to walk around and place a hand on her shoulder.

"It will work out Hermione." Harry's features are determined as he said this. "It will."

A slow rumble interrupts everyone's thoughts. At once all of their heads turn to Bill's stomach.

"Heh. We'll how about a quick nosh while we talk about your plans." Bill said with a nervous chuckle and a little Weasley blush covering his face. It turns out it does not matter how cool someone may be, because the Weasley stomach will let itself be known at all times.

A burst of laughter reigned out in the kitchen. One voice deeper than the other two, and Bill's face reddened even more.

"But of course my 'usband. 'Arry per'aps you could 'elp me wiz zee food?" Fleur asked already walking to the pantry to pull out some of the pastries she had received the day before.

"Yes Fleur. I'd be happy too. Any preferences?" He asked receiving shrugs from the two left at the table. He then noticed the basket Fleur pulled off the shelf. "When did you find time to make those Fleur?"

"Zank you 'Arry. I have no preferences." She said beginning to get a mischievous gleam to her eyes. "O zese, I did not make zese. Zey are from my little sister, Gabrielle. She hear about your…talk with Ginevra, and decide you may need some…comfort food."

"That…was nice of her, but she didn't need to go to all the trouble." The young man said looking at the shaking shoulders of Bill and the thinly-veiled grin of his best friend.

"Trust me 'Arry. She does not mind zee…trouble." Fleur said barely containing her mirth over the situation. "Zough I must say her baking 'as improved quite a bit. Zen again 'er reason for cooking may 'ave given her the extra…push to become better…non?" She asked winking to the other two.

"Yeah…well, how about just some eggs and toast? And I'll grab a few rashers out of the pack Mrs. Weasley sent the other day." Harry said turning to the stove to add a conservative amount of oil. Over the past few days he had the time to learn he actually enjoys cooking as long as it's not the grease-laden mounds for Vernon and Dudley.

"That sounds perfect to me Harry." Hermione said finally settling in her chair from Fleur's insinuation of her sisters "reason" for baking. "And Bill, now that we're talking about it, how should we handle the Goblins? How angry are they really?"

"It's not as bad as everyone thinks Hermione. For you two there will be some looks and you won't be able to make a move without them watching you while you're in the bank. But they were also shamed by Griphook and his handling of the situation. The Goblins are firm believers in never showing their hand to wizards. They're just as strict for all the cursebreakers, I'm watched whenever I'm in the halls, though since Greyback they've been treating me a little differently…more respect is shown. Hell, the only reason Fleur isn't being requested back is because of her heritage. They give leeway to those they consider outside the bounds of normal wizards." He paused to sip at his coffee before continuing. "You know they are actually indebted to you two and Ron. They won't show it, nor will they willfully acknowledge it in any way. But by getting rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters you gave them back some of their honor."

"How?...What did we do, other than steal a dragon and destroy the bank?" Harry asked turning from the eggs currently in the pan.

"You not only removed a dark object from one of their vaults. You killed the man who was using money from their bank to fund his regime. A regime that would have eventually meant war for them as well. You stopped them from having to raise their hands in defense. A goblin is taught to strike first. They didn't have a chance. Voldemort's followers had already been dipping hands into their pockets, and shaming them." Bill replied with a grin breaking out over his face. "The missive you sent with me last week also help to improve the situation. Telling them you intend to honor the promise you made to give them Gryffindor's sword was a good thing Harry. They even brought the letter directly to Ragnok…"

A gasp rang from both Fleur and Hermione. Harry turned and gave a quizzical arch of his eyebrow.

"Harry. Ragnok is the head of the Goblin Nation and the bank. He does not deal in affairs of wizards unless he deems it important." Hermione said with the shocked expression still on her face. Fleur could only nod her head in agreement.

"Mate, Hermione is right. Whether you understand or not, by honoring that promise you will be reaffirming a better relationship with the Goblins. They won't show it when you meet with them, but it is an olive branch they will never forget." Bill paused for a second before moving to his other idea to help the young man and his employers. "Harry, have you looked at the letter I brought from Gringotts? The one that shows the accounts you hold now?" Receiving a negative headshake from Harry he continued. "Well you should have a look at it now. It will show that you are not only the head of the House of Black, but also by default and lack of heirs you have taken in the estate of the House Lestrange…you won't have their name thankfully. All ties from that house are lost without blood so the name is dead, so to speak. But you've taken their money."

"I don't want it." Harry said without turning from the last of the eggs frying. "My best guess is most of it is dirtied with innocent blood or tainted with dark dealing."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that. Which is why I wanted to bring it up. Harry, I don't like bringing this up, but maybe you could do something with…"

"Bill! We said we would not talk about zis! At least not until a bit of time passed." Fleur admonished her husband.

"Fleur, I know what we said. But if they're planning on going today then he will find out, and if he takes care of this now it will save a good bit of pressure in the future." Bill said to soothe his part Veela wife, who at that moment had that hard look to her eyes (the one that did not mean fun-time).

"It's okay…" Harry interjected into the conversation before a row can start. "Bill is approaching me…which is a lot more than most of the people I've held respect for in the past have done. What were you going to suggest Bill?"

"Thanks Harry." Bill said sending his best appeasing look to his wife before continuing. "I figured if you didn't want the contents of the Lestrange vault…you could bequeath it too few people. You know split it up and offer it up as funds to help the rebuilding process and make some things easier for our world." As he finished Bill did his best to keep is confidence, but the words are too close to those who have used manipulation in the past. "I really am sorry to be putting this forth Harry…I just…it would help a lot of people…and…"

"Bill." Hermione said finally entering the fray. After looking at Harry she could see he was hesitant, but because it was Bill he would be more than willing to consider what the man would say. "How about you give us the specifics while we eat and Harry can consider it while we get ready after breakfast. If you wouldn't mind we would appreciate it if you would floo with us to the Leaky Cauldron and walk with us to Gringotts."

"Yeah I can do that. I don't mind walking with you two. Harry?" Bill asked hoping he hasn't crossed a line.

"I'll consider anything you say Bill. You are offering an idea of how handle a situation I won't like, you're not giving me an order. I trust you mate. What did you have in mind?" Harry replied finally turning and placing the eggs, bacon, and lightly toasted slices of bread in front of two still seated individuals. He and Fleur took their seats as she set the basket of pastries in the center of the table also handing plates and cutlery to everyone.

"Well I was thinking. That vault was within the top 20 highest yielding vaults in the bank. You could take a small portion of the estate and give it to St. Mungos…considering how many people they sent there and of course it would help to make the Longbottoms…comfortable." Bill said cutting the slightly runny egg (his favorite) before pushing forward. "Then another smaller part being given to those in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to help with the shops and inns." He took a large gulp of coffee forcing himself to work up to his biggest request. "Then maybe give some to Hogwarts…and the Ministry…" He took a deep breath. "and finally…I understand this will seem self-serving, but I've considered all the angles. Yes, it will be you having to give up even more, but…"

"You want him to give the rest to Gringotts! Honestly Bill! How could you even suggest that! You just said that they were already indebted to him. " Hermione's voice had started to reach a near screeching tone as the married couple's faces were growing more ashamed by the second. Her seat almost abandoned in her rising voice and body. She was stopped only by Harry gently placing his hand on her elbow.

"Hermione. No I said I would consider everything…and Bill may have a point." His voice expressed his willingness to listen drove Hermione to look at him in exasperation.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"Hermione, look we did destroy a good portion of the bank's lower levels, and it would mean a lot to helping the already bettering relations Bill mentioned. On top of that it could help my guilt…and maybe they wouldn't request a new dragon from us." He finished with a slight smile hoping the joke would ease Hermione indignation a little.

Hermione slumped back into her seat and allows Harry's words to turn in her head while they sit in silence. Crookshanks, as if sensing his mistresses inner turmoil, crept into the kitchen from his perch in the den and began winding his way through her legs. Grabbing a piece of the crisp bacon and giving it to her familiar Hermione silently thanked the part-kneazle for his worry.

It was ten minutes later following scraping of fork to plate when Hermione broke the tense atmosphere.

"I'll concede. I'm sorry for interrupting and getting angry you two." She said to Bill and Fleur, before turning to her best friend. "And Harry you're right. It is your decision, and I have no right to jump in with my own worrying." The look of guilt on her face is too endearing for the young man to her side.

"Hermione, never stop jumping in on my account. You are the one person who has always done that, and it's why I'm still here. And I'm going to have to think this over. Who else do I know that can offer advice on how to properly handle this situation?"

"Thank you Harry." Her shoulders now relaxed into a tense-less pose she looked at the other two. "I really am sorry for getting angry at you…I'm…I'm sorry."

"'Ermione it is nozzing. Forgotten."

"My wife is right. It's fine. I know why you got angry and I agree it is not fair that Harry is the one who always has to offer more. Unfortunately the world is still trying to reform itself and it will take more than what we have at the moment." Bills face showed his resignation in the fact that the world would be at a standstill without the offer of more olive-branches from one side.

"Bill…I said that it was okay. Alright?..." After Bill's appreciative nod Harry continued, "now why don't we all get ready and we can head to Diagon. Fleur would you like to come with us today? We plan on going to Grimmauld after the Ministry." Harry asked the witch.

"Non. I should go to zee Burrow. See 'ow Molly and the ozzers are doing. If it takes a long time zough please send an owl to let me know you two are okay." She said with a mothering look to her young face.

"Of course we will. Give the Weasley's our best,…but please don't let them know of our plans yet. Hermione and I can send an owl tomorrow and let them know." Harry said making his way to the stairs. "Oh and tell Gabrielle that I enjoy the pastry." He began his walk to the bathroom.

"I think I'll go ahead and get my clothes set out and begin working on a list of things we need to do at the Ministry." Hermione said following Harry's wake.

"Like you 'aven't already perfected that list in your 'ead." Fleur joked.

"Oh fine, then. I just want to put it down on paper. Plane tickets there. An international Portkey back possibly. Passports. And a lot of other things." Hermione said with a humph making her way up the stairs. Crookshanks began to make his way back to the den to sit in his favorite window sill.

Bill and Fleur sit for a few extra minutes knowing that they have the luxury of saving time (sort of) by sharing their morning shower.

"Maybe I should say we all enjoyed zee pastries. I wouldn't want to get 'er 'opes up now would I?" Fleur said grabbing the plates with a grin.

"No reason for my second little sister's heart to be hurt." Bill replied with a grin. "It's just not in the cards for her or Ginny."

"Nor is it in zee cards for Ronald it would seem. Zey really don't know 'ow much zey mean to each ozzer do zey?" Fleur asked with a wistful look to the stairs.

"They know exactly what they mean to each other my flower. They're just not ready to take what it means for their future right now." Bill grinned as he said this. "This trip might just help that along though, and maybe it will help our sibling to realize what we see."

"Oui, as usual my 'usband you offer wise zoughts when it is necessary."

"Oi! I like to think I offer more than the occasional burst of inspiration…especially to you luv." He said cocking his head to the side and letting his eyes walk along his wife's frame.

"Of course you do my 'usband, but maybe we should go and…test zis. Non?" Fleur asked crossing the kitchen, taking the time to scratch a line across her husband's back, then beginning to saunter up the stairs. At the growl of appreciation and scraping of a chair she began an all-out sprint up those stairs giggling the entire way.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Day of Meetings**

**Part 2: Diagon, Gringotts, and the Ministry…Oh My!**

An hour after the three respective showers Harry, Hermione and Bill left Fleur seated with Crookshanks in her lap waiting for her turn to use the Floo.

Stepping out of the Floo the two younger people automatically pulled the hoods up on their cloaks. As they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron they could see Tom rushing about taking breakfast and tea orders behind the bar, though he did take the time to wave at Bill. They then made their way through the entrance to Diagon Alley the first thing Harry and Hermione noticed was the sheer volume of people crowding the street. It was never this packed even before the Death Eaters reign. Most of the shops were reopened and the shattered look it had taken the last time they saw it was completely cleaned. A particularly loud whirring noise followed by a succession of pops caught their attention. The bright green and orange sign brought a smile to Harry's face.

"They plan on re-opening in time for the school rush." Bill said with a grin.

"They?" Hermione asked keeping her head down.

"George and Lee Jordan. About a week ago Percy pulled George into the Floo and brought him to the shop where Lee, Charlie, Oliver Wood and some of the old Gryffindor Quidditch team had been working on putting it back together. George apparently broke down, then laughed for a while, then cried again before he finally hugged everyone. Mum's making Ron work there for no pay this summer. Part of his punishment." Bill finished with a look showing the shame he still feels in his little brothers actions.

"Oh. Well cheers for George and the group. I'm happy Percy is able to help…its good he's making peace with all of you." Hermione said glossing over the bit about Ron.

Harry's face had shown pride in his friends and former teammates working to help George, but a sour disposition came over it at the mention of Ron.

"Yeah, Percy always had it in him. He just lost sight of what was important, and family can forgive right?" Bill said. He knew the comment would not have much effect on their feelings for his youngest brother, but with time he hoped Ron would pull his head out of his ass to earn forgiveness.

* * *

Upon their entrance into Gringotts every teller, manager, and guards head snap to the pair who were removing their hoods. Bill ushered them forward towards an empty teller station.

"We need to speak with the manager in charge of the Potter and the Black estates. As well as one of the senior manager for a quick meeting." Bill stated to the teller.

The teller gave a calculating stare to the three. He moves his hand over a piece of parchment before he lifted a finger to the hallway down the left.

"They may be seated in meeting room twelve Handleblade and Silverblood will escort you." The teller's glare only left when a sharp grin marred his features.

"Thank you." Bill grabbed both of their elbows and began moving them down the hall. Under his breath he whispers, "I'll be sitting in with you. When the senior manager gets there, speak in short sentences and offer the Sword of Gryffindor to make the meeting easier." A look over his should saw the guards giving them enough of a berth to not be eavesdropping. "The rooms are charmed to with silencing charms and the minute the meeting begins a recording parchment will be placed on the table." As they reached the room Bill turned to them opening the door, "I'll wait out here with the guards and come in with the rest of the staff."

The door closed as soon as they made their way to the large marble slab table.

Harry turned to Hermione, pulled his chair closer to hers and took her hand.

"I think I should do what Bill suggested earlier." His statement is met with a nod of her head.

"I know, and after thinking about it…it will make headway into easing a good bit of hassle for everyone. But Harry that money is technically yours now…you know you could just do whatever you wanted with it right?" Hermione asked searching his eyes.

"Yeah I could, but I neither want nor need that money. I'll give it to those who need it, and hopefully it will do some good…but maybe we should give it anonymously. What do you think?" His expression is one of apprehension and worry.

"Then do that Harry. I know you don't want any more fame. When they give you the amount that is in the vault we can divide it up and decide who gets what. Who would you like to give too?" She asked while moving her hand from his and moving it to his back to rub.

"I would rather it just be split for St. Mungos, Hogwarts, the businesses in Diagon and Hogsmeade, not sure about the Ministry…I know they're under Kingsley now…I'd just rather find something or someone else, and I think Gringotts should get the rest of the money and the dark object that are undoubtedly in the vault." Harry said before letting out a long breath.

"I agree with you Harry, and perhaps the Ministry won't need the money. I mean they have all of the other Death Eater's finances now, and they recovered everything Voldemort had hidden away. So perhaps that money is better spent elsewhere like you said." Hermione says smiling.

The door opened a few minutes after their conversation to a frazzled Bill rush-walking over to them.

"Stand up…Stand up!" He whispered harshly. "Ragnok is going to handle the meeting!"

Hermione's mouth gaped open, while Harry stared dumbly at the concession that briskly walked in. Guard after guard filled the walls of the room until three sharply dressed Goblins stepped through the door.

The tallest of the three took a seat in the chair directly across from Harry. The Goblin on the seated ones right cleared his throat before making an anouncment.

"Honor and gold be to our esteemed director and monarch." The goblin said before motioning for the three wizards to take a seat. "Mr. Potter we will be talking over sensitive matters today. I am Fangtooth and my fellow manager…" He says motioning to the goblin on the other side of Ragnok, "Sharpaxe will be handing the wills of both your parents and the late Sirius Black. As such we will be placing a parchment charmed to record our conversation if that is agreeable?" Fangtooth asked with enough venom in his voice to show that it was not a request.

"Now Mr. Potter the discussion of the will is a simple matter as all holding of the main Potter estate are left to you." Sharpaxe began while moving a stack of parchment with a letter on top towards Harry. "As such a reading is not necessary. But I am to notify you that your current holdings, in regards to the Potter estate, are now two million-five hundred and eighty-three thousand Galleon…and five knuts."

"The same with the Black Estate, Mr. Potter. With the exception of Ms. Granger, who has accompanied you, Mr. Black left specific instruction as to how you will handle his will…and you are to be the one to give the rest of the inheritance by agreeing to it." Fangtooth moveed his eyes to Hermione before saying. "Ms. Granger per Sirius Blacks request you are to receive five hundred thousand galleons and the entire content of the Black family library, once it has been cleared by a Gringotts cursebreaker. Breaker Weasley is specifically mentioned here."

Both Harry and Bills head snapped to Hermione and watched her eyes dilate at the mention of the entire Black library being given to her. The chuckle that rose in Bill's throat died and the mention of him being to one to check said library, the pay from that particular job would ensure him staying in England and pay his annual salary ten times over. Harry's chuckle only dies when Fangtooth began again.

"Now as for the rest of the inheritance, you will have to agree to the specifics Mr. Potter. Four million galleons is slated to go to the entire Weasley family. An extra two hundred thousand given to the business entitled Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, as well as a tome entitled the Marauder's Manual of Mischief. A copy of that tome is also to go to you." Fangtooth takes a sip of the water that a guard brings in, "Andromeda Tonks and her family are to be given reinstatement into the Black family if she agrees to it, as well as two million galleons and a house elf named Kreacher is she is agreeable to it. Hogwarts is to be given two millions galleons. Remus Lupin was to be given one million galleons as was his wife Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. He also stated that one "Buckbeak" was to be given to Rubeus Hagrid along with two hundred thousand galleons." He put the parchment down and looked at Harry. "Is there anything you wish to change Mr. Potter?"

Harry for his part was able to control his emotions. All of those names together were bringing a tidal wave of faces in their final moments. His mind began to churn, until he felt a hand on his and he looks to the side. Always next to him, Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I agree to all of, except I would like the money given to Remus and Tonks…Uh Nymphadora to be placed in a trust for their son…Teddy Lupin. I will deal with the specifics with his Grandmother. Some of the inheritance has already been taken care of…Kreacher is with Andromeda and Buckbeack is with Hagrid." Harry says with added strength from Hermione's presence.

"Well that leaves a total of thirty-six million, four hundred and sixty-seven thousand galleons that will be moved to your vault at the end of this meeting…the addition of those funds will be immediate." Fangtooth said moving the parchment to the side before picking up another one, ignoring the slack-jawed look of the three humans across the table. "The final matter is that of the Lestrange vault, which by lack of heirs and wills is now within your possession. It's value is that of twenty-two million, three hundred and sixty galleons…will you accept the transfer. If you decide not to it will be given to your Ministry in reparation for crimes committed by the family." Fangtooth said with no hiding his malice at the idea of it being given to the institution that allowed the near destruction of their world.

"I will accept, but I wish for it to be divided and given anonymously as funds to rebuild." Harry said noticing the shocked look gracing all of the Goblin's faces, except for the still silent Ragnok who merely raised an eyebrow. "Hermione can you do the math for me?" he ased his best friend.

"Oh!...Um….of course Harry." She said clearly frazzled by what asked. She wondered if she is the right person to be handling this for Harry. A look to Bill found only that he was smirking at the younger man. Harry's eyes were locked with Ragnok's. She looked to Fangtooth and asked, "May I have a piece of parchment and a quill?" the diminutive being passed both to a guard who handed them to her.

After a few moments she slid the parchment in front of Harry, who grabbed the quill and made a small adjustment then nodded to her. She looked to Fangtooth who had his own quill waiting.

"Harry would like…um…three million galleons to be given to Hogwarts with an additional two million to be given to set up a scholarship for muggleborn students." She said the last part with nothing short than a look of beaming pride in the young man next to her. "Five million is to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with two million being specifically given to the Janus Thickey Ward." She pauses to see if Fangtooth had questions, but was met with a look of annoyance that she stopped. "Two Million is to be split between the businesses I've listed here." She hands the piece of parchment to the guard who originally brought it to her. "The rest is to be taken by Gringotts in reparation for what Harry, I, and another have done in the past."

All the Goblin's narrowed their eyes with Fangtooth ready to say something, but Harry spoke first.

"I also wish for any dark object left in the vault to be removed and taken care of, then gifted to your nation as well." Harry took a breath and turned his attention back to Ragnok. "I will honor my promise to your nation in regards to the Sword of Gryffindor. I will bring it tomorrow morning if you wish. Oh and would it be possible for me to get five thousand galleons out of my vault?"

The room goes quiet at this statement and every (except Ragnok) Goblin's eyes widen. With a nod Ragnok gave his answer to the young man, he stood and began to make his way to the door. Fangtooth and Sharpaxe both scrambled to pick up their parchment to follow, and the guards snapped to attention.

As he watched Ragnok leave Harry rememberd something Bill had told him his first week at Shell Cottage.

"May gold line your pockets…" Harry started as he rose. "and your enemies blood boil in their skin at the mention of your name." When Ragnok halted and turned the other Goblin's froze in their movement and gasped at Harry's next action. He gave Goblin ruler a small bow.

Ragnok stared at the young man before giving a small sentence in Gobbledegook and striding out the door. His fellow Goblins took few seconds before following.

Harry then looked at Bill and Hermione, whose eyes were larger than a house elf's.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Mate, not only has Ragnok not met with a Wizard, outside of staff, in the past twenty years. He doesn't even talk to us. Even in their language." Bill said still staring at the door.

"Well…" Harry started drawing their attention. "What did he say?"

"May we always share a common enemy." Bill said with a smile. "Mate you have no idea what you have just done. Everything you asked for will be done by closing today and the next time you come in you will not have to worry about the looks you got today." As Bill said this the teller who sent them on their way earlier comes rushing in with a two bags.

"Mr. Potter the galleons you requested." The teller said huffing while he handed both bags to Harry, and then turned running back to his booth.

Handing one of the bags to Hermione, Harry points to the pile of parchments.

"Bill considering Hermione and I still need to go to the Ministry and Grimmauld can you shrink those and put them in this bag?" Harry asks while holding up his bag and grabbing the letter on top of the Potter stack.

"Course mate. Did you not want to go to your vault to look around?" Bill replied as he shrunk and handed the files to Harry.

"No not today…Hey how did they get these galleons without my key…or without me?" Harry asked while placing the parchment in the bag.

"Look at your right hand mate." As Harry looks down and noticed the golden band now on his right index finger. "That is your new key. Your estate will be moved to the high security area and that ring shows that you are the owner. The minute you take it off it will be a key, and the minute you want it to be the ring it will be exactly that. As for bags your holding, my guess is that because of your wealth and the way you handled that meeting you will never have to venture to your vault unless you really want too."

"So preferential treatment?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly." Bill said with a smirk.

"Alright well we should get going Bill. We'll see you tonight hopefully." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand. "We deal with everything tomorrow when we come to hand over Gryffindor's Sword."

"Okay Harry, I'll Floo Percy and Dad to make sure they know you're on your way to see the Minister." Bill yelled to their retreating backs.

As they make their way through the entry hall every Goblin stands a little taller in the presence of the young wizard who had honored their nation.

"Apparently gossip travels faster here than at Hogwarts." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Oh! Harry the rest of your money. Here." She continued trying to push the bag into the hand that is still holding hers.

"No you hold on to it for me Hermione, and yeah they do seem to be looking at us differently don't they?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance at his lack of worry in her carrying his money.

"Hoods up Hermione." He said as they stepped into the rush of the alley again. It takes them ten minutes to make the normally short walk the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they take the Floo to the atrium of the Ministry. From there it took moving past the star-struck guard who checks their wands and pushing through to a lift where the two are pushed uncomfortably close even for the two of them. Another five minute walk finally brought them to the waiting area in the Minister's office and four feet from Percy Weasley's desk.

"He should be ready to see you two in a few minutes. Just finishing up a Floo call to Irish Minister." Percy told them with his head sticking out the two large doors before going back in, his father leaning on his desk in front of them.

"Harry, Hermione how have you two been?" Mr. Weasley asks with a fatherly tone. "I hope my oldest and his wife are treating you two right….I must say how the rest of the family is most regrettable to my youngest son's behavior…"

"Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur have been wonderful. And it is not your fault that the situation happened." Hermione said smiling at the Weasley patriarch. A look to Harry showed him giving the same smile to the man. "Mr. Weasley, Harry and I are actually here to get the Minister's help in setting up a trip for us to go and get parents. I have put it off long enough, and Harry has made it clear that I won't be doing this alone. So we will be leaving as soon as the preparations are done."

"Oh…well good Hermione. Have you gotten everything taken care of on this end? Their home? Their jobs? Oh Molly will be in such a fright when I tell her." The man said ending with a look showing his concern over telling his wife.

"Actually sir." Harry interrupted. "I think it would be best if you let us tell Mrs. Weasley and everyone else. We shouldn't be gone too long. Hermione knows the general area where they are, and I'm sure Kingsley can handle the hardest part of the search for us so most of the time would be for Hermione and her parents to talk. It will also be good for the two of us to relax away from all of this for a week or two I think." Harry ends with a smile directed at Hermione on his right; she slowly nods her agreement to the statement. "Of course Percy can know as I guess he'll be handling some of the work, but please let him know we'd rather not let anyone know yet."

"Of course Harry, I understand. I hope you two will Owl when you get there and keep us informed about the situation." Arthur said as his son opens the doors to the office and throws them a questioning look. "We'll talk after your meeting son."

The talk with Kinsley went well. He told them they would be on a flight in two days' time. He would personally take them to Heathrow from Shell Cottage. No hassle dealing with lines and people. Percy left halfway through and came back in handing them their passports with photos both are sure they had never taken. Hermione's even had the stamps from her old passport. Kingsley also promised that they would not only be met at the terminal in Brisbane by aurors, but the search for her parents would be done for them. They would just need to reverse the charm. In the whirlwind of their entrance and meeting with the minister, a crowd of reporters had found their way into the atrium hoping to get a picture and a word from the Hero of the Wizarding world and his best friend Hermione Granger, both of whom had not been seen in public since the funerals. Word had reached the wizarding press that they were in the middle of a falling out with the third member of the trio.

At seeing the crowd in the atrium Kingsley escorted the two back to his office before the sharks could smell the chum. From his personal Floo Harry and Hermione checked to see if Andromeda would be okay if they popped over for a spot of lunch and a visit. Though getting Hermione to not stop in the library was quite the task.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Day of Meetings**

**Part 3: The Godson and The Letter**

Despite baring an uncanny resemblance to her late sister, Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) has a mix of Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall's temperaments. Which given Teddy's nature seems the perfect situation to handle the rambunctious toddler. After a nice lunch prepared by Kreacher and catching Andromeda up on their plans, and letting the shocked woman know her reinstatement and the inheritance she and Teddy will now have. Harry pulled the little guy into sitting room where they arrived for a bit of quality time as Hermione and the older witch have a talk.

"Hermione, how are you two doing lately? Whenever you come over Harry just seems to sit with Teddy and play. I'm not saying that it is bad, it's very good, but considering…what you two have been through. It seems like there hasn't been much dealing with the situation." Andromeda said.

"We are actually doing fine Andromeda. We talk sometimes, Fleur has been especially helpful for me…" Hermione paused to look across the hall where Harry is lying on the ground with Teddy acting out something with two of the toddler's toys. "Harry though…he has always handled things differently than everyone else." She rubbed the word covered by her long sleeve shirt. "Harry will handle the pain when it comes, and I will make sure I am there to help him grieve."

"I'm happy that you two have each other." The woman says to the younger witch. "You two remind me so much of Ted and myself at your age." Her wistful look showed a little mirth mixed in at Hermione's widened eyes and slight blush.

* * *

After Harry's usual goodbye which consisted of half an hour of cuddling the toddler and the tears in both their eyes (though Harry did his best to hide his). The two Floo back to Shell Cottage in time for dinner with Fleur and Bill. Mrs. Weasley had sent one of her famous roasts along with potatoes, carrots, and fresh bread was succinctly declared as one of the best mother's a man could ask for by her oldest son. After giving their accounts of the day, Fleur had exclaimed quite happily (in French) that the honor Harry had received would do wonders for the relationship of Goblins and Wizards. The explanation of how soon her guest would be leaving for their trip had brought a sad look to her face, but at the mention of Bill's news about the Black Library (Hermione's eyes dilated once again) and how it would net the couple enough money to live comfortably for a while without Bill leaving left the part-Veela with a very happy smile the rest of the meal. As soon as the dishes were done Fleur had grabbed her husband and pulled him up the stairs saying things quite loudly in her native tongue that had Hermione blushing something furious. From the tone of the words though Harry had picked up on the meaning as well and the two left to talk in his room.

Crookshanks made his home at the foot of the bed and watched as his mistress and her friend sat in silence.

* * *

Harry pulled the letter that was with the Potter estate from the robes as he throws them over the chair in the corner of the small room.

"Do you want me to leave while you read it?" Hermione asked as she made to get off the bed.

"No!" He grabbed her wrist before she could move too much. Crookshanks just opened his eyes lazily to watch the goings on. "Stay…please?"

Hermione just settled in next to him as he pulled out the slim parchment with very fine loopy handwriting. Both of their eyes mist as they read the letter.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_Son I truly hope you don't have to read this, but if you are I hope Sirius raised you in accordance to the way I specified. Know that mutt and your father's genes though; I expect your nature would be quite the cheeky little one. Son I hope that things have worked out better for you than the past few years have been for your father and me. I hope you have enjoyed Hogwarts, and found the true magic in its walls. I hope you've made friends, and in my own selfish dreams I hope you've made head boy (though if not it is perfectly fine). No matter what you make of your life both your father and I are proud of you. Just live life to the fullest for both of us. Meet someone who you can love and have a family of your own son. Speaking of family, I would like you to visit your aunt; her name is Petunia Dursley now. Her husband is not the most agreeable man, but hopefully age has tempered him. They have a son your age, Dudley. When you see her please tell her how sorry I am that I we lost the connection we had when growing up.__Also, I feel I should leave you some knowledge of Hogwarts, your father and his friends were never privy to this, but in my seventh year which you should be in now. On the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy is a wall, walk along that wall and ask for a room. You'll have to stay at it for a while I guess but it will be worth it. Do not use this for what Sirius and your father would have. Harry I'm so sorry you have to read this letter. Just know I will spend my time watching over you until we are reunited, but I expect that to be long after you read this understand young man._

_With all the love I have, _

_Lilly Evans potter_

_PS: Your father is writing his letter right now, but is placing it in he and his friend's book. Sirius, despite my pleas, I'm sure will give you that at some point. _

As Harry placed the parchment back into the envelope a small sob shakes his body. Within the course of a few minutes a silencing charm is up on the room, Crookshanks had moved to lie on top of Harry's discarded robes, and Hermione curled up behind Harry holding him tight. They fall asleep like that, but not before Hermione removed his glasses, it's just like the night when Ron left during the hunt.

_From the Author: Okay reader I hope you are enjoying this. Big thanks to dbzgtfan2004 and pawsrule for reviewing._


	3. Goodbyes, Offers, and Surprising Develop

**A Brave New World Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations I create the rest is all JKR's.**

_A/N: Well now that I have developed a little bit of a pace for the story I'm going to slow my rhythm for updating down. That is so I won't become burnt-out(as I am want to do), but I will try to make sure and post at least once or twice a week. If I'm lucky that will include more than one chapter in each post._

_It has been pointed out to me that my tense is messed up in some parts. This is a common problem for me, and I'm very sorry if it ruined your reading. I'm more than likely going to switch to the past tense to make it easier on everyone. I will eventually go back and re-edit the first two chapters to fix this problem._

_I wish to say that any similarities you might find to this story and other fanfiction is not meant as me stealing ideas, merely me taking what I believe to be intelligent options on how to handle the movement from JKR's cannon to a fannon base._

_Also I feel the need to reiterate that this specific story will not contain a three-person relationship. Originally that was my plan, but the story just isn't unfolding that way the further I get into it. If the inspiration strikes I will add a second version of this story on this website that will be a modified plot of this one that contains my original idea, but it will not replace this one._

_Oh and a special thanks to all my reviewers…you know who you are. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes, Offers, and Surprising Developments**

**Part 1: Waking up is hard to do…**

The sun had already risen as a soft knock was given to the door, but the inhabitants did not stir. With a quick turn of the handle Fleur Delacour was greeted to a sight that made her heart fill with warmth. Harry and Hermione, still in their clothes from the day before were spooned together on his bed. Hermione's arms still holding his middle protectively, and Harry's hand resting on top of hers.

Crookshanks leapt from Harry's discarded robe and sauntered past Fleur. Undoubtedly making his way to the window they had charmed to open whenever he swatted at it, and to go take care of his morning business.

As Fleur let her eyes drift back to the young couple occupying one of her guest beds she cleared her throat just loud enough to get their attention. Harry's wand was out in a flash and Hermione only a second behind. Both blinked in recognition as they realized who they had just pulled their wand on, Harry's blink being slightly more owlish without his glasses.

"Sorry Fleur." They both said, with a sheepish turn of the head and tucking in of their wands.

"Non my apologies, if I 'ad known you two were actually 'aving a…lie in…I would 'ave told Percy to just leave the paperwork 'e 'as brought." The French woman said with mirth flowing in her words. "But now that I 'ave woken you. Per'aps you would not mind coming down to the kitchen to talk wiz 'him?" Without waiting for a reply she turned and started down the stairs holding in her chuckle until reaching the bottom and turning to the kitchen.

Before rolling out of the bed Hermione felt Harry grab her hand and squeeze. They both knew what he meant and the words, "thank you" needn't be said.

"I'll just run to the bathroom real quick and then meet you down there." Hermione said with a slight blush. "…and Harry you should shave before we leave. It's beginning to look a little scraggly, but it's filling much more nicely now."

"Alright." Harry watched her leave, as he rubbed his stubble, he moved to pick up his robes from the chair, but noticed the hair littering its dark hue. "Crookshanks."

He decided to forego his robes for the day and stick to his cloak. As he moved down the steps he could see the last bit of Crookshanks tail slipping out the window in the den.

As Harry stepped into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Percy in a tug of war over the last of the chocolate drizzled pastries with his oldest brother.

"Bill, come on I had to leave the house before mum was finished with breakfast!" Percy said indignantly.

"Not my problem, ickle Percykins. Who knows when Gabi will send more of these. I want this one." Bill replied before gaining the upper hand by pinching Percy's forearm, and waving his spoils around.

"'onestly you two! I 'ave no idea 'ow your muzzer 'andled a 'ouse full of you boys." Fleur said as she snatched the pastry from her gloating husband. "You two can split it." She said as she broke the treat evenly. Both men looked on with sheepish guilt.

"Well handled Fleur." Harry said as he took a seat at the table, reaching into the basket to pull out a pumpkin filled pastie. "Were you channeling Hermione just then…Honestly!" He said with a chuckle. The voice that followed, though, ended his mirth.

"I suspect that was a complement. Right Harry?" Hermione said from the last step.

The other two men had grins on the faces for the reprieve in their own chastising, and enjoyed the look of smugness being wiped of the young man's face.

"Of course." Harry replied with a crack to his voice.

Hermione walked over and took the pastry from his hand before continuing over to Fleur at the counter and turning to survey her handiwork. Harry's face was both shocked and thoroughly red. "Percy I believe you have some things to discuss with us." She said turning to the man.

"Yes, I have a lot of things to discuss in a short amount of time. First..." He said turning to Harry, "Did you know Sirius Black left us, I mean the Weasley family four million galleons, and a good amount to the Wheezes?"

"That might have come up in our meeting at Gringotts yesterday." Harry said sending a glance a Bill, who was wearing a sly grin behind his coffee cup.

"Yes, well mum was in a tizzy over it all night. Dad almost came over here to talk to you about it, but I mentioned that you and Hermione might have needed the night to discuss the trip." He took a sip of his own coffee. "They've decided to keep it if you agree Harry, in fact mum is already trying to talk dad into retiring and spending more time at the Burrow."

"I agreed to it yesterday when I accepted the terms of Sirius' will. I had to agree to everything, but don't tell anyone that mate. Just tell your parents that I agree to them keeping it…I hope they keep it." Harry said finally finding another pastry for himself.

"Thanks Harry, it will go a long way to helping us in the next few years…" Percy took a few seconds before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to know why the ministry has been given a missive saying that all debts over the damages to Gringotts has been paid in full? Or why over ten million galleons have shown up across the board for St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, and the private business quarter would you? Of course it was all given anonymously" His eyes gauging Harry's body language.

"Uh…Percy. I think it best that those funds be accepted as they were given. No name. Just a good Samaritan doing their part." Hermione said trying to draw Percy's eyes to no avail.

In the minute that followed Harry stayed unflinching.

"Yeah that might be best Hermione." Percy said conceding the point. "I also hear that you were given an attendance with Ragnok…quite the honor Harry." His brother's snort clarified how underwhelming that statement was. "…and that today you will personally be handing over the Sword of Gryffindor to the Goblin nation."

"Your ears must burning Percy with that much being told to you." Harry said the corner of his lips moving upwards. "I made a promise to give the sword to those who made it, and I want to honor that."

"Good." Percy said. "Now onto your trip. Hermione the aurors in Brisbane have located your parents." At her gasp he stopped to long enough for Fleur to hand the young woman a conjured tissue, just in case. "They are perfectly fine. They actually own a little café. They live in a two bedroom house not far from the magical district where you two can find more than adequate lodging if the rumors are true of the place. Your flight leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning and you should arrive in Brisbane at two in the morning local time. The Minister and Head Auror Gawain Robards will be here tomorrow at seven to personally escort you to the apparition point in Heathrow. When you land in Brisbane you will meet with a senior auror named Paul Taggert and he, along with his team will take care of everything for you." at his pause he checked his watch. "Now I'm sorry to run, but the Minister has a meeting with the ICW liaisons in ten minutes. So here are your tickets and information. Please make sure to write mum. She will go spare if dad and I have to tell her you left without word."

"Thanks Percy, we'll send the letters tomorrow before we leave." Harry said after seeing Hermione's slightly pale expression.

As soon as he had stepped through the Floo, Harry made his way to Hermione. He put his hand on her shoulder, like so many times before, and gave a small stroke of his thumb. She brought her eyes to meet his and gave a small smile and nod before moving to take the seat Percy had just left.

"Well at least zee 'ard part is done 'Ermione." Fleur said sitting down next to the girl. "Per'aps you and 'Arry should take a day to get…settled before going to see zem."

"Yes, I was thinking that Fleur." Hermione said nodding. "I should prepare myself." She rose from the table before she turned to look at Harry. "I'm going to go ahead and get ready for the day. Harry we'll need to hurry to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall, while you're taking your shower I'll Floo Professor Flitwick about the book I consulted to place the charm. I know he must have a copy." She took a breath before she grabbed the items Percy left them and continued, "We'll need to see about how to pay for the trip, and we'll need to do a bit of shopping today, preferably in muggle London. I'm going to put these in the galleon purse with your documents and we can be off as soon as you are ready. Do not forget what I told you about shaving." With that she left a highly bemused Fleur, a wide-eyed Bill, and a smiling Harry.

"She's definitely back." Harry said. "Good."

"How the hell does she talk that fast?" Bill asked still shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter Bill. It just means things will be getting done very thoroughly from now on." Harry said with a wink.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes, Offers, and Surprising Developments**

**Part 2: Hogwarts, Gringotts Again, the a Bit of Shopping.**

As eight o'clock rolled around Harry and Hermione were Flooing into McGonagall's office, Harry freshly shaven.

"Ms. Granger, it's so good to see you, and Mr. Potter I would have hoped you would learn to keep stepping through instead of stopping." She said while watching the young man right himself from the floor. "It would make your Floo trips less…horizontal." Her dancing eyes betrayed the practiced stern voice. Hermione's own grin made Harry grumble a bit as he stood.

"Now you two have a seat while I pour us some tea." The headmistress said. As she was pouring she gave a look to the two. "Neither of you would happen to know why Hogwarts was given quite a bit of funding yesterday would you? I nearly fainted when Filius handed me the letter."

Both of the young people worked hard to contain the chuckle at the thought of their prim and proper Transfiguration teacher fainting like an old goat.

"Not at Headmistress." Harry said before putting a biscuit in his mouth and avoiding making eye contact with the woman.

"Yes, well with the stipulations placed on a portion of the money I believe we should have no problem granting muggleborns admittance into the school."

"That great." Harry replied moving his eyes to the headmistress not noticing the grin on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes…now Ms. Granger I understand you are going to retrieve your parents. My dear I am so sorry I have forgotten about them. You asked me before you left for the Burrow with the Weasleys…"

"Professor, no it's fine. I wasn't ready to handle this when I brought it up to you so that is perfectly okay." Hermione took a deep breath before saying, "Harry and I will leave tomorrow morning, so we wanted to come and see you to talk about a few things. First off we had hoped you would allow Harry to fulfill his promise to the Goblin nation about the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Of course I will. It is already on my desk ready for you."

"Great. Thank you Professor." Harry said letting out a breath. He had been worried about that promise. He was not sure who the sword belonged to actually, but hoped that it was not out of his place to offer.

"Next is a question that Harry refused to tell me. Harry?" Hermione said looking more than a little miffed at her friends secret.

"I was wondering if it is possible to take a NEWT in a subject I've never taken the class or OWLS for Professor?" Harry asked

"Well it is not a normal situation Mr. Potter, but…" McGonagall gave pause to look at the young man, "as long as you would be willing to go to the ministry during winter holiday and take the OWL in the subject. You would be allowed to sit in the exam, provided you pass the OWL of course." She took a sip of her tea. "What subject would you be looking to take Mr. Potter, and I'm guessing that this means that you two will be returning to take your seventh year." Her eyes took on more light at the thought of these to committing, well Mr. Potter anyway, to finishing their education. Ms. Granger she knew deep down would most likely come back, but Mr. Potter she was worried about.

"As far as the subject goes I would still like some time to think it over before I say which, Professor. But as for coming back in September, I would like to have a year to actually enjoy being just a student here and while being here is…difficult at times. There are few other places where I feel at home. If it weren't for Fleur and Hermione taking care of me this past month I doubt I would be willing to face this place. But I'm feeling better about this now, and besides I can tell that Hermione has been trying to figure out a way to ask me for a while." Hermione looked sharply at Harry when he said the last part. After a second she smiled and shook her head.

"I will be coming back as well Headmistress." Hermione said the smile growing bigger on her face.

"Well good. I was prepared to offer incentives for you to come back, but now I'll just tell you your new roles." McGonagall said with what looked like the beginning of a grin. "Ms. Granger I wish to award you the Head Girl position as well as unfettered access to the library, including the restricted section. You will also be given access to the staff's personal mastery rooms for advancing their own studies. Both are things not usually offered you know." As she finished giving the offer to the girl she noticed the unfocused and dilated state of the girl's eyes.

"Give her a second Professor you mentioned library and mastery rooms, and she got a little lost I think." Harry said chuckling.

"Well Mr. Potter I am offering you the same thing as Head Boy." She said watching as the young man's mouth flopped open and gaped for a few seconds.

"But…but…I was never a prefect. There are loads of others more qualified than me." He said.

"And all of those candidates have turned it down. Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom. All said they would only accept if you decided not to come back this year. And might I remind you your Father was head boy, but never a prefect." McGonagall leaned in and grasped the young man's hand shocking both of the younger people. Her usual stern expression gone. "Harry. The position of Head Boy is for someone who will not only uphold the standards of the school, but act honorably towards his fellow students. Every student here trusts you, and there is nothing else that could be asked for from a Head Boy." As she moved back into her seat she looked at the both of them and continued. "You would also be given the Head's dorm which is located on the third floor. It has a common room as well as a private library and private bedrooms for the both of you."

"Harry and I will accept." Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"Hermione…" Harry tried to interject.

"No, Harry. Headmistress McGonagall, the staff of Hogwarts, and everyone else believes you are the best person to take the position of Head Boy. So you will take it. That is final." Hermione said pointing her finger at the young man with a hard glint to her eyes.

McGonagall for her part was stuck between trying her best now to laugh at the situation, and not being struck at just how much Hermione's berating of Harry reminded her of Lily's lectures to James.

"Well now that it is settled…"The headmistress said before the young man was able to find his tongue. "your letters will be sent the same time as always you will both be expected at Kings Cross an hour early on September 1st. I believe there was something else you wanted to talk about Mr. Potter."

Hermione sent a grin to the Professor for not allowing Harry to give a rebuttal to her acceptance of Head Boy on his behalf.

"What?...But I…" Harry started before looking at both women. He then turned his eyes to the portrait of Dumbledore and the newly placed portrait of Snape. Albus had a particularly hard time containing his chuckle, while Snape merely gave what could have been describe as a raised eyebrow of mirth. "Yeah I was going to ask if I could have a moment to speak with Dumbledore and Snape."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger will you be wanting to stay as well?" McGonagall asked.

"If you don't mind Professor." Hermione said.

"Well I will leave you two to it. Please let me know when you are finished." McGonagall said before heading to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Harry. Ms. Granger. I believe you wanted to speak to Severus and myself." The portrait of Dumbledore said staring at both of them, his eyes somehow still twinkling.

"Yes sir, first I wanted to say something to Snape." Harry turned to the portrait of said man. "Thank you sir, for all of it."

"You're welcome potter. I'll take my leave now." The man said before sweeping out of his frame.

"Okay…" Harry said turning back to Dumbledore. "The second thing is we wanted to tell you that the Elder wand has been taken care of."

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Simply that it has been taken care of sir." Hermione said with an unmistakable air of finality to her voice. "We should leave it at that."

"Very well Ms. Granger." The portrait then took a second to begin again. "Harry, might I ask what your plans for the future are…"

"No sir." Harry replied.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked as his eyebrows rose.

Harry reached for Hermione's hand, and after getting a firm grip back from her he began to say his peace.

"Sir with all due respect I am not ready to make nice with you. You left us blind, and with very little hope. You knew I was a Hocrux, but didn't leave any word about it. I went to die. It was…" Hermione's hand became tighter in his as he pushed through. "I've never felt so alone…and if it wouldn't have been for Hermione I wouldn't have made it." Harry took a shaky breath and looked the portrait in the eyes. "For now I just want time without plans being made for me behind by back, I want know what my life means without some damn prophecy or manipulations by people who claim to only be worried for my safety…So sir, Hermione and I bid you a good day."

"I understand Harry. A good day to you and Ms. Granger as well." The portrait said as he turned and left his frame.

After a deep breath and a shared look they went to see McGonagall. After she handed over the sword and the book of charms they stepped back through the Floo promising they would be in touch after the trip.

The walk to Gringotts from the Leaky Cauldron was much harder with a sword tucked in Harry's hooded cloak, but due to the odd time they thankfully didn't have to deal with much foot traffic.

As they reached the front door they were greeted by Bill and four guards who quickly ushered them to the center of the entry hall. Ragnok had, in a surprising turn, closed all but three teller stands and roped off the area where he sat. The customers that were standing in line were frozen as they watched the event. Harry approached Ragnok as he pulled the sword from his cloak. The crowd gasped. As the young wizard presented the hilt of the sword to the wizened Goblin every guard bent to a knee. The ruler of the Goblin Nation took hold before speaking in a gravelly voice.

"Honor to you, young wizard." Ragnok turned after saying this and led his procession to the hall past the teller stands leaving the crowd's collective mouths hanging.

"Fuck me." Bill said.

"Bill!" Hermione admonished

"No Hermione, that is the first time I…no anyone has probably heard Ragnok speak English…at least within the past hundred years or so." Bill defended. "Mate you have no idea how much you are bettering things for everyone."

"Well…alright then. Hermione? Don't we need to take some money out of my vault?" Harry asked nonplused over the situation. The young man thought it honestly was just another odd situation to add to his list.

"But…Harry…" Hermione started before seeing his casual posture and non-caring look in his face. "Oh fine, but you cannot complain when word of this gets out. You just offered an olive branch the size of England to…you know never mind…we'll deal with it later." She said with a huff. "Yes we need to get money, but I will get my own money from my vault, and hey! take back your money bag." She replied noticing that he had still yet to take it from her possession.

Harry simply looked at her before turning to Bill.

"Actually mate, can you get the Goblins to run down to my vault and grab a book and some more galleons? About two thousand more." Harry asked side-stepping Hermione.

"Of course mate." Bill said as he took off before Hermione's nearing anger erupted.

"Harry James Potter you will not ignore me!" Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione you said we needed to go and get some things. Clothes for you and myself probably considering the state of what we've been wearing." He said as took hold of her shoulders in his hands. "Let me pay…please. I've never been shopping for my own clothes, and I've got more than enough."

Her conscience slightly weighing on her, Hermione replied with, "Fine, but I get to pay for you school robes when the time comes."

"I can agree that." Harry said back.

"Good. Now we also need to talk about exchanging the money and how we will handle it. We can't very well walk around London with pounds falling out of our pockets."

"We can ask Bill when he gets back Hermione." Harry said. Inside the young man was preening at the thought that he had actually gotten Hermione to agree so easily on the matter.

When Bill came back he informed them that though the Goblins would only deal in gold and silver, they did invest in muggle banks. In fact there was an entirely squib run branch of Barclay's in London that they hand their hands in. After he lead them to the Floo behind the exchange desk he asked them to hand over the all the bags with only galleons in them for exchanging and gave Harry the book that he asked about.

When he came back it was with a single bag chock full with pounds.

"Um…Bill what is the current exchange rate?" Hermione asked peering into the extended bag.

"Well before the occupation it was around five and a half pounds to every galleon, though it fell during the time. It's started rising again, but its only back to five pounds even to the galleon." Bill said with a small grin. The look of comprehension that both young people wore was almost too funny for the man.

"You mean to say that there is twenty two thousand five hundred pounds in this bag?" Hermione whispered harshly. Harry's face went pale as he realized just how much money he would be worth if he went entirely muggle. His Uncle Vernon would have a heart attack knowing that his freak nephew was so wealthy.

"Yes but you are heading straight to the Gringotts-run Barclay's. As soon as you go through the Floo they will take care of everything for you. They'll set up your account, give you one of those plastic cards, and send you on your way." Bill said pushing them to the Floo.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Hermione were on their way to a shopping center Hermione's mother always favored. True to Bill's word everything was taken care of for Harry: he now had an account at the bank, a debit card, an expanded wallet to hold the thousand pounds he kept on hand, and his and Hermione's cloaks shrunk and in his galleon bag.

After a spot of lunch they began shopping. As they passed from store to store Hermione was reminded of how poor a childhood she suspected Harry had. The young man had dragged her into a shoe store first thing and thrown the torn trainers he was wearing in the trash as he laced up his new pair. Pretty soon Hermione had taken over for him and had amassed a small pile of jeans, shirts, underwear (in different cuts much to Harry's discomfort), slacks, two different pairs of swimming trunks, and two more pairs of shoes.

At Harry's insistence Hermione picked up a few things as well: a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, new flats, and (with both of them beet red as she picked them out) a few pairs of underwear along with two new bathing suits, a modest one-piece and a slightly un-Hermione like two piece (though not risqué).

It took them only a few minutes to find a good set of luggage for each of them. Hermione decided that they should bring a treat for Bill and Fleur so taking their purchases and shrinking them to fit in one of the bags she grasped Harry's arm.

"We are going to my father's favorite Chinese takeout place and getting a big dinner for Bill and Fleur." She said. Harry just smiled and nodded.

It was a thirty minute wait for the large amount of food to be ready. Once they had paid Hermione pulled Harry around the corner and apparated them back to Shell Cottage.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes, Offers, and Surprising Developments**

**Part 3: Letters and Sleep.**

After convincing Bill that the food would stay, the man finally began to slow down in his eating with an abashed look.

"Fleur…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after Crookshanks while we're gone. He's not much of a hassle as you know. Just a bit of water and some food." Hermione asked the older witch as she was passing a piece of her cashew chicken to said familiar.

"Of course, 'Ermione it is no problem. I 'ave grown fond of zee cranky little kitty." Fleur said giving a cutesy face to the cat. Crookshanks in turn gave the feline equivalent of a haughty sniff before strutting into "his" den.

"Thank you so much. I think Harry and I should get to bed early tonight if we're to be ready to leave early tomorrow, and we still need to write the letters to the rest of your family." Hermione said putting empty containers into the rubbish bin. "Harry come on we'll need to have them finished and ready for Bill for the morning."

"Yes Hermione." Harry said, his voice slipping into the drone-like tone he had developed in their third year.

"Harry, none of that. Those letters are important as is our sleep. March…now!" she said pointing to the stairs.

Harry, smartly did as he was told, leaving Bill ready to fall out of his seat with laughter and Fleur looking at Hermione's retreating back with admiration.

When they reached his room, Harry turned back to Hermione with a quirked eyebrow.

"Was that really necessary Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When you act like that, yes!" She hissed before walking into the room not noticing the relieved grin on Harry's face.

"Alright well let's go ahead and get the one to the rest of the Weasleys written first then the one to Ron." Harry said.

Ten minutes later Hermione's very neat handwriting could be seen on both sets of parchment and Harry's rough missive could be seen on the piece addressed to Ron.

"Okay well I'm going to get ready for bed." Hermione said as she tucked the letters into the letters with the recipient's names on them.

"Alright Hermione." Harry said with a slight grin. "Hey…um would you mind…I mean…" Harry began.

"Yes Harry, I will. Let me go and get changed." She said before walking out the room.

Harry smiled as she left. The past night was the first where he had actually slept the entire night. The nightmares were leaving slowly, but the restlessness wasn't, for either of them. They would get a good night's sleep, and it would make their trip easier. Those were the young man's rationalizing thought on the situation at least.

Twenty minutes later she was lying on her side next to him.

"You always know what I'm thinking don't you Hermione?" He asked.

"You know what I'm thinking most of the time, so it's only fair." She replied through a yawn.

"No I don't, I couldn't even comprehend half of the things that run through your head." He said with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean Harry." She said back as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

_From the Author: Meant to have this posted this past afternoon, but life happens. Hope you enjoy._


	4. Jet Planes, Oz, and Honest Talk

**A Brave New World Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations I create the rest is all JKR's.**

_A/N: I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to upload this new chapter. I have no excuse except my own lethargy. From this point on though I will only upload if I have the next chapter finished and awaiting revision. I am also considering doing lump uploads as I am currently finished with chapter 10, but all after this one still need heavy revision due to an idiotic plot hole that I missed. The pace will be the same, but from here on out there will be much more Harry/Hermione interaction. And don't worry Hermione won't be leading Harry around like she did in the last chapter. That was just showing that the Hermione we all know and love is making her way back from grief. Big changes will be happening for the two from here on out both in their own personal view of the world and their relationship. I've also re-edited the first three chapters. As always Happy Reading._

**Chapter 4: Jet Planes, Oz, and Honest Talk**

**Part 1: Heathrow and Weasley Letters**

The position Harry found himself in this particular morning was different than the one from yesterday. "It's not bad," He thought to himself. Yesterday she had held him strongly, but today his right arm has a loose hold on her hip as she is cuddled up to his side with her head resting just below his on his chest. Her hair is everywhere and he had to stop himself from laughing when he realizes that the wet feeling over his heart is actually from a little bit of drool that found its way out of her mouth.

As he titled his head to look at her face he gives her a little shake with his slightly numb arm. He had to give a chuckle when all she does in return is try to burrow deeper into his chest.

"Hermione it's time we get up the sun is already coming up." He whispered to her.

"Parrots are in the library we're not supposed to talk," was the response she gave.

The rumble of laughter and shaking of nice warm pillow is what pulled Hermione from her very comfortable sleep. After she was able to get the sleep from her eyes she lifted herself up to find Harry with the widest smile that had graced his face in a long time. She also noticed what seemed to be a wet spot on his shirt where she figured must have been from her.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry…I…I've drooled on you…Morgana!," She said with a flaming face. As she moved to get off the bed Harry gripped her shoulders and pulled her back down to his side.

"Don't worry Hermione." He said still lightly chuckling. "What were you dreaming about before I woke you up?"

"I don't remember…why?" She replied with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"No reason…just wondering." Harry said with a little mirth.

"Okay well we need pack and shower." She said looking over at the old fashioned clock that next to the closet. "It's almost six and Kingsley and Auror Robards will be here in an hour. You shower first."

As she slipped out of the bed and the walked to the door Harry watched her. With his glance he couldn't help but notice how graceful her movement was when not being hampered by an overladen bag of tomes or running for her life. His gaze on its own accord slipped to her pajama cover rear. He took no notice of his eyes former placement as his body moved on its own to the bathroom. It was a total of five minutes into his shower that the thought struck him. "I just ogled Hermione's bum." Obviously the young man had noticed that Hermione had become quite fit over the years. But never had he actually engaged in anything other than the objective glance to gain appreciation that she was in fact a beautiful young woman. "This was ogling…I ogled Hermione."

"No…no its okay." He said to himself. "Logic. Hermione is my best friend. Hermione is a young woman, a beautiful one. My best friend is a beautiful young woman. I am a young man, and it would be odd if I didn't appreciate that she is…fit." He repeated this as he lathered in the shampoo that she had given him in their first week here. "It's perfectly normal…at least I didn't wake up with an erection." He said to himself with a chuckle imagining the worst of that situation.

"Harry, are you okay in there. Who are you talking to?" Hermione's voice rang out from the hallway.

"What…Oh…Yeah Hermione just going over things we need to today." Harry said with a little crack to his voice. "I'll just rinse my hair and I'll be right out."

He was out of the shower less than a minute later and passing by Hermione with towel wrapped around his waist and another being furiously rubbed against his hair. "All yours." He said rushing to his room.

"Well…Okay then." Was all Hermione could reply to the blur of her best friend.

* * *

It was a little over fifty minutes later when Kingsley and Auror Robards came out of the Floo to find a tearful Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger in a tight hug with Crookshanks weaving in between their feet. Bill and Harry were standing over by two identical carry-all luggage holders shaking their heads.

"Well…all ready?" the deep baritone of Kingsley rang out.

"Yes," Bill said "I'm on my way out right now. Need to stop off at the Burrow before heading over to Gringotts." He finished with patting his pocket that held the letters to his family. He gave a brotherly hug to Harry and Hermione before kissing his wife and nodding to the two men before heading through the Floo.

"Right" Robards said as he pulled out two long strips of paper from his robes. "These are going on your luggage. They'll mark your things as diplomatic and you won't have to deal anybody rooting around in them along the way. We'll be apparating into a nook of Heathrow reserved for the transportation of ministry officals. Once we get there I'll take your luggage strait to baggage transfer for you, don't worry they won't lose your stuff." He paused to make sure they both understood what he was saying before continuing. "Now are you taking anything on the plane with you?" He asked and after seeing Harry point to the two plain backpacks lying on the couch he continued. "I suggest you stow your wands in their before getting on the flight and make sure you do not use any, and I mean any magic in the plane."

"Gawain they know." Kingsley said to his friend. "Okay now you know that your flight has to refuel in Singapore and then it is a straight shot from there. Auror Taggert and his team will meet you with your luggage at the arrivals gate and escort to either one of the inns on Warratah Street, their equivalent of Diagon Alley or to one of the muggle hotels. Since it will be early morning when you get there we figured you would want a day or so to adjust and plan. When you meet Taggart, he will give you a question about my well-being as a security measure and you should reply better than you, you old 'Roo. He'll probably get a little laugh from that." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you Kingsley." Harry said for both of them.

In the whirlwind that followed both Harry and Hermione had received Fleur's hugs, that Molly would have been proud of, all the while she was crying. They had already said goodbye to both Kingsley, who had questioned Harry about something to the side, and Robards and had been seated in the first class section of the flight. Over the next thirty minutes Hermione dealt with a very excited Harry leaning over her looking out the window before takeoff.

* * *

In the moments before Harry and Hermione left the ground in the airplane Molly Weasley had finally been about to pull her children out of bed to look at the letters that had been sent by Hermione and Harry.

Bill had only spent a few moments in the house before moving back to the Floo stating he would be late if he stayed any longer. Both Arthur and Percy had been at the table for well over thirty minutes. Both had said that Kingsley wouldn't be expecting them until later as he was out of the office at the moment and that they both knew what the letters pertained to, but would not say exactly what it was. Charlie had given them an odd look before taking his seat and George came out of the Floo a few minutes before Ginny made her way down the stairs.

Ronald was the last one down already he had begun grumbling as today his first day off from the shop as George declared it a No-Work Day.

Molly tore the top of the envelope simply addressed _The Weasleys _while handing the one for Ronald to him and she began to read aloud.

_Molly, Ginny, Geroge, Charlie,_

_We are sorry to be leaving without coming to see all of you, but the both of us feel like it will give us all time to handle the situations we been dealing with much easier. We are going to retrieve my parent, and will stay in Australia for a few weeks while I explain what has really been happening these past seven years. Please do not be angry at Harry or me. This is something both of us need and we hope that you will send us an owl or two while we are down there. Percy should give you my parents address once we have confirmed that I restored their memories._

_With our love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Harry James Potter_

As she finished Molly had taken a deep breath, Arthur moved to her side and hugged her. The man knew this would not be easy on his wife. She thought of those to as surrogate children and before the talk between Harry and Ginny and the row of Ron and Hermione had hoped the two might become official members.

"It's okay Molly, Kingsley and Percy set everything up. They're safe, and even still it is those two. Between them they'll be fine." He said into her hair.

"I know Arthur." She sniffled. "I just worry."

All of the brothers, excluding Ron, shared a look and understood what the trip really meant and why their brother had not been invited. Bill had kept them informed and knew the truth behind their youngest brother's screw up. Even George had not known the extent of Ron's failures as a friend to the two.

Ginny gave an inward sigh. "They need this" She thought to herself. In the part of her mind she wouldn't allow herself, when she had hopes for her and Harry, she understood the most likely outcome the trip would have between the two and allowed a slightly sad smile on her face before looking at Ron.

Ron Weasley's face could best be described as the color of one of those muggle fire trucks. He threw the letter that he had been reading since his mother finished hers and began to stomp towards the pond.

Molly's affronted shouts of indignation did not stop him.

Ginny picked up the letter and with her other brothers looking over her shoulder they all began to read the two short missives from his once best friends.

_Ronald,_

_We have a lot to talk about if you wish to continue our friendship. Harry and I are leaving to go and get my parents. We should be gone no more than three weeks. We will be stopping by the Burrow when we return if it is agreeable with your family._

_Best,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Ron,_

_You have a lot to apologize for. Seven years' worth to be exact. I'm making my peace with Hermione for never siding with her when she was the one who was always right. I suggest you stop being a git. You and I have our own problems to sort, but you will say you're sorry to her._

_Harry_

As they all finished reading Ginny set the letter on the table and walked with a cold set to her shoulders. While her brothers took in their little sister following the trail their youngest brother had blazed moments before they felt a bit of sympathy for the boy, but none of them would dare stop the punishment that the git deserved.

Ginny found him putting too much force behind a stone to be rightly trying to skip it. They stood not too far away from Fred.

"It's your own fault you know." She said with tint of ice in her voice.

"Not now Gin. Keep your opinions to yourself and leave me alone." Ron said before sending another stone crashing into the murky water.

"It's not an opinion brother it's fact. You are always the one to cause the problems between you three. And looking back on it I don't know how they put up with your childish,…" She took a step closer.

"Ginny"

"petty,…"

"I'm serio…" He stopped trying to interject when he finally turned around and saw the look on her face.

"jealous tendencies. Really Ron you need to get over all of these insecurities, because if you don't you will lose them. I've never seen Harry have that look in his eye before…the day they left the Burrow…He was disgusted with you. And to be honest Ron you never had a chance with Hermione. If Harry isn't there you two don't even talk really." She began to head back to the house, but stopped and turned back to him. "You need to get it through that head of yours that Harry didn't want any of the things that have come his, except one. And Hermione isn't just the bookworm you think she is."

"What…was the one thing Harry wanted?" Ron asked with confused look.

"If you don't know that you really are thick and you don't know him nearly as well as we all think you do." With that said she turned and left her brother in the care of Fred and hoped that somehow even in the next adventure he could find a way to prank some since into the git.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jet Planes, Oz, and Honest Talk**

**Part 2: Long Flight, Long Talks**

An hour and a half into the long flight Harry had finally grown tired of looking out the window, much to the pleasure of Hermione who had not been able to get any decent revising into the reversal method of the memory charm from the book Professor Flitwick had lent her.

Hermione had to laugh when thirty minutes prior the overly flirty stewardess had asked if Harry had wanted to see the cockpit (something usually reserved for children). Harry had not even noticed that the woman had been very obvious in her preferential treatment of Harry much to the displeasure of the man in front of them who had already asked twice for another scotch.

Harry had come back with a set of wings and a smile as he regailed Hermione about how Mr. Weasley would have gone crazy in the tiny room with more buttons and nobs than he had ever seen, all the while he had leant over her to look at the clouds. Much to Hermione's amazement she took pleasure in the fact that when Harry had leant over her he had placed his hand on her jean-covered knee leaving the stewardess to sniff and move to the coach section.

"Hey Hermione…" Harry said getting her attention. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"What?" Hermione asked thrown by the sudden question. "Well I'm not sure. Originally I planned on possibly working as a solicitor or with the ministry. Maybe in the Department of Law trying to establish at least some rights for other magical beings and stronger rights for non-magical people. Why Harry?"

"I figured you'd say that. But why do you say originally?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure if working for the ministry is the best route. The bureaucracy of the ministry doesn't give me much hope in being able to reform laws at the moment, and I'm also not sure given the way the Wizarding world is going that I'll be needed on that front. The goblins are in much better a standing now and only looking brighter, the house elves were one the headlines of the prophet after the battle, and the Centaurs are in negotiations to expand their territory in return for hunting darker creatures. Everything is looking really bright on that front so I may not go into it. Maybe spell creation or become a potions mistress. I'm not sure. And don't deflect I asked why you wanted to know." She said with a huff.

"Fine, fine." He said chuckling. "I'm not sure about after Hogwarts. I…" He looked down before continuing. "I never planned for the future. Only that I would want to be an auror, and now I've got the opportunity to be one if I really wanted to. That's what Kingsley was talking to me about. He offered me a place at the academy."

After getting past the look of sympathy about him not planning a future she smiled. "Harry that's wonderful. Are you going to take him up on the offer?" She asked while taking his hand.

"No. I'm not." He said simply as he looked her in the eyes.

"Why…why not?"

"Because I'm done…I'm done fighting. My part is over." He said with a sad smile. "I'm tired of having to survive, I'm ready to start living my life. And on my own terms."

Hermione was struck by the words. Harry. Her Harry was opening up in a way that he had never done for any of them. She simply hugged the young man for all he was worth and allowed a few tears to slip out.

"Okay Harry well then what will you?" She asked after composing herself.

"Well…" He began with a smirk. "I don't have to do anything. Don't forget I just happen to be a very rich man."

"Oh don't even think about that Harry. You need something constructive." Hermione began to lecture.

"I know Hermione, I know. Just joking. To be honest I'm not sure." He began to get a little quiet before continuing. "I've been talking a lot with Bill. And he was telling all that being a curse breaker entails." He left the statement hanging.

"Oh…well that's different Harry. Though you do know that being a curse breaker means you'll have to have high NEWTS and in subjects you haven't actually taken before…Oh" She exclaimed. "That what you were asking McGonagall isn't it."

"Yeah I know I'll need Ancient Runes for sure and I'll have to pull up my history marks, but I think I'd like to look at it as a possibility." He said smiling at her thinly veiled attempt to remain calm. Her face looked about to crack from the smile she was giving him. "And I was hoping you could be the one to catch me up on the materials for both."

If weren't for the limitation on physicality of being inside a cramped space, Hermione could have jumped up and down. She settled for a near vibrating state of excitement as she pulled Harry to her.

"Yes of course Harry, Oh! We'll need to start right away. At least two hours of introductory reading as soon as we get things squared. You'll need all of the revision you can take on history and we'll need to see about getting you a rune etching kit along with the proper charts, and…" She began to have a wild gleam to her eyes.

"Hermione." Harry said regaining her attention. "We have time, and it would help if we landed first." His grin was wide as well.

"Oh yes I know Harry…It's just…I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Thank you Hermione." He said with his eyes shining. "Not many people have told that."

With a smile Hermione took his hand and leant her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for most of the flight. The other passengers in first class could be heard whispering about the adorable young couple that spent the better part of the flight leaning into each other long past the refueling stop and eventual set down in Brisbane.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Jet Planes, Oz, and Honest Talk**

**Part 3: Magical Oz, A Late Dinner…or Early Breakfast, and Tears**

The one part of the flight that Harry did not like was the actual descent for landing. Hermione had spent the entirety of the experience trying not to laugh at the near-hyperventilating state of her best friend. It hadn't been bad until he had asked for a quick peek out the window into the Australian night with only the lights of Brisbane as their guide. He made quite the sight. Breathing hard, gripping her hand in his, his other hand nearly bending the metal of his armrest, and doing his best not to look out the window next to her.

"Honestly Harry!," she exclaimed and then whispered, "You have no problem doing the wronski feint and all those other idiotic maneuvers on a broom, but this bothers you?"

"I have control then." Was all he replied keeping his eyes firmly shut as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Of course." She huffed back. "It'll be over in just a second. Try to relax."

Harry did relax once he knew they were firmly on the ground and taxiing their way to the terminal.

As they made their exit off the plane and into the small crowd at the arrivals gate they noticed a tall, lanky man with a wide-brimmed outback hat who was making a bee-line towards them.

"G'day you two. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger right?" He asked with a thick accent and wide smile breaking out across his heavily tanned face. "Paul Taggart, senior auror, from the Australian Ministry. How's old Shacklebolt doing?"

"Better than you…you old 'Roo." Harry replied with a grin.

"Haha. Cheeky bugger he is." The man said tilting the brim of his hat back a little. "Well very nice ta meet the two of you. My team will meet us at the apparition point. I figured we could apparate to the side street off Warratah, that way if you wanted to stay at one of the muggle hotels they're right there."

"Nice to meet you as well sir." Hermione said with a slightly bemused look on her face. "Perhaps you could recommend a good hotel for us."

"Well…if you wanted to go muggle, but still be close the Emporium Hotel is right next to Warratah Street. It's a bit pricey though." The man said

"Money won't be a problem." Harry interjected then with a slightly sheepish look asked, "Do you know if they still serve food this late?"

"Ha of course mate! I've had to use the hotel surveillance on people going into Warratah before. Their kitchen is always open. Best room service I've ever had in a hotel to be honest."

"Excellent we'll go there." Hermione said with a smile.

Taggart then ushered them over to a small area where three other men were waiting with their luggage. With a quick nod to his team he offered his arm to Hermione and motioned for Harry to take one of the others before they left with a series of pops.

They arrived in a back alley that led to one of the nicest hotels on the non-magical side of Brisbane. The aurors helped the two young people into the hotel and watched as they checked into their room. Not one of the aurors so much as raised an eyebrow on the guffaw Harry let out when the receptionist commented on what a lovely couple they were, nor did they chuckle (well maybe a little) when the receptionist explained that they only had one bed rooms available. The two teens though took it in stride and were led to their room by the concierge after being told that it would be best if they got themselves acclimated before going to see Hermione's parents by Taggart.

It was an hour later that Harry and Hermione were freshly ensconced in their pajamas and relaxing in front of a very large tv enjoying the full feeling from their delicious late dinner(or early breakfast).

"I've a few doses of sleeping draught to get us on schedule here." Hermione said pointing to her luggage. "I also packed a few dreamless-sleeps if we need it." She added with a grim smile.

"Well I haven't had any need for one for the past few nights." Harry said. "Have you?"

"No." She said, "I know I've had a few memories…bad dreams, but none like before."

"Same here." He smiled.

As they sat and watched the screen Hermione's hand moved to her arm and began to rub the fabric over the skin with the scar. Harry had noticed her doing that on the plane as well. In truth that was the worst of both of their nightmares. Both would wonder what would have happened if they hadn't gotten to her in time. The scenarios played out in their dreams more often than either would care to admit.

Harry reached out and placed his on top of hers stopping the motion. The words on his own skin were emphasized from the light of the tv.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked turning his head towards her.

"I'm nervous…they're going mad at me Harry." She said turning towards him. "Very mad."

"Maybe." He said. "But I think it will be more important that they have you safe and sound to be mad at, and that should mean more to them for the time being." He paused and looked at her before continuing. "How much do they really know Hermione?"

When she turned to look away and he caught the beginning of a grimace he knew the answer.

"Well that should be the first thing we talk about with them. They need to know." He said.

"Still going on with that "we" thing are you?" She asked with a laugh as the first few tears began to fall. "Oh Harry…they don't even know about the basilisk in second year and me being petrified."

"How in the world do they not know that?" He asked as she sniffled into one of the napkins and moved further into his side.

"I wrote them the night after I was un-petrified and told them I had caught a really bad case of the flu." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "They were angry enough at that. They kept asking why the headmaster hadn't sent them a letter or notified them in any way."

After she said this Harry began to let the idea sink into his head and became more incensed at the way things had been handled for her at school. For him he understood the treatment he had received to an extent. The Dursley's didn't care what happened to him, and after Sirius passed the only person who could legally speak for him in the magical world was Dumbledore. But Hermione had two parents, who by all accounts were loving and caring, and they were left in the dark about their daughter's well-being for ten months of the year. True Hermione played her part in that, but on the grander scale the adults and authority figures who looked after her in the magical world did not have the courtesy to inform them of Hermione's health. Even McGonagall had fallen into this category.

"Harry…what's the matter?" She asked with wet inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing that is important at this moment." He said schooling his features. "We should go ahead and take the sleeping draught. Enough to get us set on schedule and then we can go get your parents."

"Okay Harry." She said standing up, grabbing the vials out of her bag, and moving to the bed. "And Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Do you mind if we sleep like before we left England?" She asked with a slight blush. "I think it would…help calm me a bit."

"Of course we can Hermione." He said taking the offered potion vial and downing its contents. "Come on. Off to sleep with us."

Hermione curled into Harry's side and he hit the button to close the blinds just as the last of the sun had risen over the horizon.

_From the author: Okay folks hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up sometime next weekend._

_Update: To Bexis who pointed out my mistakes, thank you. And on the point of them spending "most" of the flight in the position of leaning on one another, just consider it as a liberty of consolidating description. I didn't see the point of writing such a long exposition of their movement during the flight, so while they did sleep and go to use the restroom for the better part of being awake they took comfort in each other's closeness._

~A Vagrant Boy~


End file.
